dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dercori
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Warrior/Talisman User |Allegiance = Team Universe 4 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 4 and a member of Team Universe 4 who uses mystical talismans in battle. Appearance Dercori is a female humanoid with light violet skin, mint-green hair that was tied in the back for a shaggy high pointy and two long bangs covering the sides of her face, folded skins on her shoulders, exceptionally large hands and feet, and fins; along with her powered up form with a cephalopod-like impression, it is possible that her race may possess an aquatic biology. She doesn't wear shoes. Personality Dercori is a very deceptive fighter as she relies more on illusions and tricks than actual combat prowess to defeat her opponents. She has also been shown to be a very strategic fighter as shown when she decided to move her battle with Master Roshi to an area that best suited her. She has stated she hates bright places. Biography Background Dercori comes from a dark planet where light barely reaches. She is friends with Ganos. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga Dercori is one of the many fighters chosen to represent Team Universe 4 in the Tournament of Power. When it started, Dercori appeared with Lavender, Shosa, Botamo, and Comfrey and teamed up to fight Gohan, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, and Master Roshi. When they charged at them, the Universe 7 fighters jumped up into the air and attacked them with their signature moves after being blinded by Tien's Solar Flare. When the dust cleared, however, they were still fine. After Roshi defeats Caway, he acknowledges Dercori's presence as she appears before the older warrior as his next opponent. The two engage in a brief clash were Roshi deduces that Dercori relies more on illusions than actual power. Roshi engages Dercori again only to be overwhelmed by an illusion based, giant version of herself. Dercori then knocks Roshi back to a shaded part of the arena where she manages to freeze Roshi in place to prevent him from moving. However, before Dercori can attack the old master, Roshi pulls out a small bottle and performs the Evil Containment Wave, sealing Dercori inside and throwing her out of bounds. When her universe is about to be erased, she sits silently and accepts her fate like most of her teammates except Ganos as she is erased from existence. Dercori is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Anime She states that she will be invincible in the darkness. Rather mysteriously, she can create a talisman from her energy which has respective powers and effects. During the Tournament of Power, Dercori, alongside Lavender, Botamo, Comfrey, and Shosa are unscathed by a team assault by Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Master Roshi. During her fight with Roshi, Roshi admits that she is stronger than him. It is also revealed that in the shadows, her power grows and she takes on a powered up state - with Roshi noting there would be no way for him to defeat her in a proper fight. Roshi also states that she is one of several fighters that uses deception as their basis of attack and are troublesome for headstrong fighters like his teammates. However, Master Roshi seals her inside a jar with the Evil Containment Wave and throws her out of the ring. ;Manga She is shown to rely on straight-forward combat and is an even match for Sorrel at the start of the tournament. Later, she is able to fight base Kale (when Kale is suppressed to appear weaker than base Caulifla) but when Kale gets serious, Dercori is instantly knocked from the ring. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Dercori was a key player for Team Universe 4 during the Tournament of Power. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Energy Punch' - An energy charged palm strike used in the manga. *'Illusion' - Dercori can create numerous illusions using her Mystic Talismans in the anime. *'Invisibility' - Dercori uses a Mystic Talisman to turn herself or her talismans invisible. *'Shadow restraint' - Dercori uses a Mystic Talisman to restrict the opponent's movement when they are in a dark place. Equipment *'Mystic Tailsman' - In the anime, she can create energy-based tailsman that she can control and that have the power to cause illusions. She states that her tailsman technique consists of 76 attacks and 129 illusions. These tailsman also have the ability to trap somebody's shadow in place. Transformation In the anime, Dercori is capable of powering up greatly while in darkness, in this state she gains markings on her face, her hair becomes white, and her limbs becoming long, huge and flowing. Voice Actors *Japanese: Naomi Shindō *Funimation dub: Amber Lee Connors *Latin American Spanish dub: Erica Edwards *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Márcia Regina **Portuguese dub: TBA *Italian dub: Marcella Silvestri *Polish dub: Aleksandra Długosz Battles ;Anime *Dercori, Shosa, Comfrey, Lavender, and Botamo vs. Gohan, Piccolo, Krilin, Tien Shinhan, and Master Roshi (Base/Max Power) *Dercori (Base/Dark Power Up) vs. Master Roshi ;Manga *Dercori vs. Sorrel *Dercori vs. Kale Trivia *Dercori is presumably named after Coriander (コリアンダー/koriandā). Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Females Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Characters who have been Erased